Sequel to Fbwtb
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: This is the sequel to F.B.W.T.B, but I have no good title for it D;. HELP! You will be rewarded greatly! Summary will be put up when I have title. Uh, read the first BEFORE you read this! ALL HUMAN, T rateing may be changed to M -hint- READ AND REVIEW


**OKAY! So, as you all voted –coughcoughCOMMANDEDcoughcough- I'm writing a sequel! :D PRAISE ME!**

**Anyways! I really have no idea how long, or even the rough idea of how long this will be. I sort of have an idea of what this will be about, but not really. So, I'll just make it up as I go along.**

**SO!!**

**Enjoy!**

**WAIT! Just thought I'd tell you but I probably won't this as often as my other story, seeing as I said I'd finish THAT one first, m'kay?**

**NOW ENJOY!**

BPOV (starting EXACTLY where the last chapter in the first story stopped kay?)

Edward deepened the kiss, and I ran my hands through his thick bronze hair. We hadn't had our 'honeymoon' yet. But, tonight, we finally had the home all to ourselves and I was nervous and excited as to what would take place tonight.

IF anything did. But just in case, Edward's sister, Alice had given me very. . . . Scanty things to wear. Which I had on.

Edward moaned into my mouth, and glided his tongue across my bottom lip, and I happily agreed to open my mouth.

The next thing I knew, he lifted my off the floor and practically ran to his room, and he laid me down on the plush bed.

We stripped each other's clothes off and then he said, "This will hurt, Bella. I'm sorry."

I kissed him. "I know. It's okay. No pain no gain right?" I smiled.

I felt an immense pain rack through my body.

I woke up, under warm blanket, and my pillow was moving up and down. I realized that this very comfortable 'pillow' was my Edward. I smiled. He was _MY_ Edward and no one else's. I noticed that under the blanket, I was completely nude. Last night and its memories rushed back to me.

I sighed, it had been more perfect than I could have imagined.

"Morning, Love." Edward breathed. I was caught.

"Morning." I said, looking at him, smiling.

"Well," He sighed, looking at the clock, "It's Christmas morning, but we've already opened the presents. I have no work for awhile, and neither do you. Just what do you have planned?"

I smiled, I had a present still. "How do you know we both opened all of the presents?"

He laughed. "You never cease to surprise me, Bella. What did you get?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I said, sliding out of the warm cocoon. I winced, I was still sore 'down there'. It stung, but I already knew that it would. "I'm going to take a shower. Kay?"

He nodded, smiling and looking at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I said, smirking.

"Why, yes I am. Thank you for asking. I'm going to go make breakfast. Eggs?" He said.

I nodded, as he slid out from under the covers. Now it was my turn to ogle him, shower forgotten. He noticed that I was staring as he slid on some sweatpants. "Enjoying the view?" He said, turning the tables. Two can play at this game.

"Eh, not really. I was just comparing you to Jacob, and well, he wins." I said, turning around so he wouldn't see how close I was to laughing.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned against that wall and Edward's body was pressed against mine, keeping me in place. Not that I minded.

"I thought you said you never liked him." He said, jealous.

I laughed. "I was joking, Edward. I never saw him more than a couple times." I didn't mention that it was usually when he had his shirt off, but even then, he couldn't compare to Edward.

"Good. Because, you're _mine._" He growled.

"You know it." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "You know something?" I said, as he was walking to the door. He stopped and leaned on the door frame.

"No, what?"

"You're cute when you're jealous." I said, walking into the bathroom.

By the time I finished, breakfast was done. The smell floated up into Edward's, I mean _our_ bedroom, and it smelled delicious.

I walked into the kitchen in jean shorts and a white button up cotton shirt. "You never told me you knew how to cook. You made those poor people serve your every command and whim." I joked.

He shrugged. "It's not that I didn't know how to cook or was lazy, I just wanted. . . people in here. Add some life, you know?" He said.

"Yes, I know what you mean. But, well. . ." I said, looking down, and didn't finish my sentence.

"Well what?" He said, still at the stove, just finishing the eggs.

"It's nothing. Just, well—never mind."

"What is it, Love? You can tell me anything." He said gently, lifting my chin up.

"Well, I was wondering if. . .we really need them here."

"Is that all? Well, no we don't need them anymore. Actually, I prefer that."

"Well, no, that's not the only reason why. . ."

"Oh? What else?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted. . .tohavekidsanytimeinthefuturesoon?" I said it very quickly, in hopes he wouldn't understand.

"Well, I'd be fine to have one or a few kids running around. I'm ready when you are." He said, smiling.

I was gaping at him. "How—Why—But, ugh. You wouldn't mind having them? Most guys would flee 'from that."

"I've got a secret for you Bella." He leaned towards me and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not like most guys, believe it or not."

I shook my head and just kept eating.

**I know, I know, the tone of this story is different than the last, but –shrug- all well. They're newlyweds.**

**I was sitting here for LITTERALLY HOURS trying to figure out a title, but to no avail. As of right now, it's saved as 'Sequel to fbwtb' in my computer xD A little help? The one who's I like the best will get a preview of the next chapter EVERY week, before anyone else until it's finished AND will be permanently dedicated 8D**

**SO! HELP!**

**Till next time**

**Fatal**


End file.
